Lucinda and the Tribes
by LucindatheGreat
Summary: Story I wrote a few years ago, riddled with holes and a generally pretty bad read. Sorry about that, but I'd really like some feedback on this so I can improve in the future.


_**Author's Note: I wrote this a few years back, and looking back, realized that this story is riddled with plot holes and that Lucinda is a Mary-Sue. I hope you enjoy this even though it isn't as bad as some other fanfics... **__***cough* My Immortal *cough* Starkit's Prophecy *cough***__** Well, anyway, I was hoping for some feedback, so in the future, I can apply it to other pieces. (I know this story is awful)**_

Prologue

Smoke rose in the air and coals sparkled. Wood burned, and horses neighed, pacing the floor nervously. A young girl held a feeble hand, pleading. "Don't give up! We'll get Dr. Pagne. He'll know what to do."

"Let me go." The dying person begged the girl, and continued, "You must defeat them! You must!" With another spasm, she never took another breath.

Chapter One:

I still remember that day. I remember my feeling of anguish and the gentle hands guiding in the mixture of wood, and bricks. But even in my darkest moments, a spark of hope ignites inside me as I recall Paige's dying words. The words, "You must". A bird chirping jolts me back to reality. I aim for the unsuspecting squirrel and fire. Zzzing! Streaking toward the furry mammal, the arrow turns reddish-orange, the same color as Paige's long, flowing hair. Just thinking about her name brings now a familiar jolt of pain in my stomach. Silently, the animal falls down, dead. Immediately, I bend down, and toss it over my shoulder. As I trudged out of the forest, animals seem to smile at me with cheerful, shining eyes. Just in case, I grin back. The sun hangs brightly in the sky as I emerge. I head straight to the food pile. Our cook is skinning our meat, while preserving the strong, pure-white bones. We use them for weapons. I drop my squirrel in the pile, as two men appear.

One of the lucky days, tonight we each munched fully on the delicious meat. After a while, the tribe leader visited me. "The shaman wants to see you," he informed me. Surprised, I glanced up, but strode to the mysterious spirit contactor's dark cave. The shaman sat crossed legged and announced," I have seen your future. It is not common for me to do so, but I understand why the spirits have shown me. You must go to the Healer's cave to learn how to heal, Lucinda. It is your only way of survival." Even though questions swirled around in my head, with strong, graceful legs, I treaded into the Healer's cave.

"So, you have come," greeted the Healer. "Allow me to explain the basic rules for healing."And for the next hour and a half, the spirit world caught me. Before I knew it, my time with the Healer was over. "I expect to see you tomorrow. Have a good day."

After six months, I now knew how to heal.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Our leader stands on a tall rock, peering down at us. " Today we will honor our ancestors-" Suddenly a long, strong spear rockets from the green depths of my tribe's forest. It smashes into the high rock, causing our leader to lose his footing. "Attack!" he yelled, vaulting off of the collapsing stone.

I see the distinctive stripes our enemies paint over their eyebrows and know that this is Weirdies, the most vicious, bloodthirsty tribe in the whole history of our forest. Weapons of all varieties whiz past my ears as I fetch my bow and arrows. I carefully take aim for the ruthless enemy tribe leader who was fighting three of our warriors. The arrow hits him straight in the back of his skull. He flips a back handspring, whirls his sword at our tribe members, and lands on his back. Hard. Our enemies stare at me in shock. Then I notice the bodies. What I had earlier assumed were battle cries were actually shouts of triumph. All of us were dead. Except me. I am alone. The last member of the Awesome Lucinda tribe.

The rivals race away from the fight, leaving me to mourn for the fallen. Paige's body flashes in my mind. Heart thudding in my chest, I race to my mother's side. Her eyes are wide, her mouth slightly agape. "Oh, Mother, why did you have to die?" There I kneel for several minutes, tears streaming from my face. I also visit my father's dying spot. His eyes were shut tightly but peacefully. And slowly shutting down the grief filled part of my mind, I force myself to imagine and reminisce about positive things. Like how Moon Flower, my mother, will reunite with my father, Strong Stormy, in powerful gods' domain. The time I first shot an animal, the sense of achievement. The first time I whittled a bow and arrow, the strong, undefeatable feeling. And being a part of Awesome Lucinda, the joy and bonding, of family.

Closing my blue-green, almond shaped eyes, I bury my parents' lifeless bodies. After I complete the burials, I flee. Wind whistles in my ears as I race out of the forest. All the beautiful plants and flowers are blurs of color. I need to get away. Away from my pain. Abruptly, I stop, an inch away from colliding with a tall, strong boy. The handsome boy paces around me looking anxious and jittery. But when he spots me, he gives me a radiant smile, which sends a tingle of warmth down my spine. I glance at my clothes, suddenly self-conscious. _This is just another idiot as usual, trying to win you over, _I tell myself, trying desperately to bring up a surge of annoyance, even though something told me that I wouldn't have a better chance to bring it on.

Chapter Two:

As I strode, bubbling with impatience, wondering what I should do, a beautiful girl catches my eye. She skids to a stop, panting heavily. Instantly, something strong fills me with pleasure. I didn't want to admit it, even to myself, that I had liked her instantly. I smile, pouring all my affection into it, attempting to receive one in return.

She glares at me and crosses her arms. Her silky hair blows in the breeze, a perfect frame for her extraordinary beauty. As I lower my eyes, I notice the deerskin dress reaching her thighs and wolf fur cape draped casually over one shoulder. If it was on anyone but her, I would have scoffed disgustedly. But on her graceful body, it looked downright charming.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Speechless, all I could do was to stare at her. "Hello, are you hypnotized? And no, I'm not one of those stupid girls you think you can charm by acting dumb." She waves her hand in front of my face.

"Well, what are _you_ doing here? And guess what? I'm not a person to win a girl over because she looks good. " At the last statement, I feel a deep sense of disappointment at myself. Shouldn't I be above lying and insulting?

She draws her hair over her face. "Well, good." She shoves her way past me, and dismay fills every part of my entire being. I wished I had never come across this clever and beautiful girl.

Chapter 3:

As soon as I get of sight, I break into a sprint. I hated this boy, that was for sure now. I didn't want to pretend to myself that I despised him, but now I was glad that my emotions were true. _He's a stupid boy who thinks he can manage with his good looks,_ I repeat to myself over and over. Now, I push my mind onto what I would do now, alone as the single survivor of the attack. _Find the Weirdies tribe,_ a part of me urges. _Get your revenge. _But on the other hand, I knew I needed backup. This led me in an impossible situation. I either go back to that idiot, or get myself killed in avenging my tribe. I decided against a painful murder by the hands of a vicious member of the Weirdies tribe. So I slowly start back, even though I knew that I would just disappoint myself.

The boy was still there, striding around the clump of trees and cursing himself. I crept toward him. He whipped around and immediately shuts his mouth, the tips of his ears glowing brighter than the sun. He must have gotten over his slow-reacting state, as he snapped at me, "Where do you think you're going?"

My mouth is dry, since I hadn't expected such a belligerent welcome. "Look...I didn't mean...Oh, never mind." Then I whispered a prayer to the gods of nature hoping that I didn't just destroy any hopes of our friendship. "What's your name?" The words slipped from my lips without my permission.

He must have been startled at my sudden change of topics, because he answered, "I'm Raven." After a polite pause, he inquired, "What's yours?"

_Good name, _I approved. I could see the resemblance in his jet black hair, narrowed, observant eyes, and thin but strong frame. It took me several long moments to realize that he expected a reply in return. "Uh, I'm Lucinda." I stood straight, brushing away that tuft of blond hair that always tickled my face. I watched his eyes rove over my body, taking in my slender body, long legs, and graceful arms. My wavy hair drifted past my shoulders, my green-blue eyes sparkling. _Does it really matter, what you appear like in front of Raven?_ demands a voice in deep inside my head. _He's not your friend, you don't know him, he's just a stranger!_

I took a deep breath and finally asked what had made me come back in the first place. "Can you help me?"

"What? How?" came Raven's confused reply.

I sighed. "It's a long story." I then continued to explain about the Weirdies tribe, our bitterest rivals, always greedy for our land. I told him about the ambush, the death of every tribe member except me. My goal of getting revenge on all of the murderers of my tribe, my family. I pleaded for his help and support to achieve what I had set out to do.

After several minutes, the whole story flooding from me, I concluded by repeating, "Can you help me? Do you have backup?" Staring intently at his vivid brown eyes, his soft leather shirt and pants, solid black boots planted firmly on the ground, I finally understood why I had taken a liking to him in the first place, hated him, and slowly dropped the wall of annoyance I had managed to build.

Raven let out a long breath. "I suppose..."

Chapter 4:

I was glad that Lucinda seemed to accept me again. But I was hesitant to offer my help, as I wasn't sure if I really did have support. I felt disgusted with myself, since I had actually teamed up with the very tribe that caused Lucinda's tribe's downfall! I struggled with an horrible conflict. Either turn in the intelligent girl who I now considered my friend, or betray the Weirdies tribe and the TO, Tribe Overthrowers, which would surely result in an execution. Since Lucinda had trusted me with her story, I supplied her with mine, in the hope that she could give me advice.

I briefly filled her in with information about the TO , a secret society with the terrible idea of destroying every tribe in the forest for their land and resources. The location of their headquarters. The fact that the Weirdies tribe had allied themselves with the TO, in hope of gaining power and territory. I told Lucinda that every tribe has spies for the TO, even hers, though the spies had fled after the ambush. Two tribes had already been defeated, five more remained, if you didn't count the Weirdies people.

Lucinda drank all of it in, not uttering a word until I finished. Her face hardened into mask of stone, not displaying a morsel of emotion.

"Okay," she stated, "at least one thing's clear now."

I brightened, wondering excitedly if she could help me with this crazy situation.

"Can you join the TO members, find out their next plans, and report back to me?"

Lucinda's rapid commands helped calm me as I panicked. I nodded eagerly, wanting to do something dramatic.

"How soon will you be back?" asked Lucinda suddenly.

"Can we meet tomorrow, so that I can give you the news?" I suggested.

"Sure. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I gave her a detailed instruction: Stay out of sight, beware the Fashion Hamstahs, who prowled the forest at night in search of traitors and escapees of their attacks.

Chapter 5:

I did what Raven had instructed me to do. I quickly slid behind a pile of boulders. The sun was setting, leaving a brilliant shade of orange coloring the bright sky. I squeezed into a crack between two large rocks, and lay in the cool shade of the cave, my back pressed against a sprinkling of moss and withered yellow grass. I stowed my weapons inside a niche carved into the rock and climbed out, beginning to start camouflaging the crack.

I brushed a pile of twigs and leaves to hide the entrance. Bending down, I plucked a few clumps of grass and shoved it in the opening. Then carefully and slowly, I slipped in. As I took in my surroundings, I gasped. It was perfect for shelter. The bumpy rocks housed many ridges that could be for shelves and storage. Moss piled on the floor, perfect for a bed. I mentally congratulated myself for discovering such a superb temporary home. In order to survive, I knew that there had the be a clean, clear stream running by. Fitting my petite frame out, I scoured nearby.

Ah! There! Walking around it, I studied the river of water. With my decision, I removed a few small boulders from my home's camouflage, and glancing around, broke off a branch and dug up some mud. Now that there was a visible entrance, I hurriedly covered it up with the rocks, letting drips of water trickle into my shelter. Then I returned to the banks of the river. Using the branch again, I dug up wads of mud and made moderately high walls, forming a pool. I then raced outside and gathered moss. I patted the moss in against the edges and bottom of the mud-pool. Now I could assure that I would drink clean water. Laying down on my stomach, I sipped water from a wad of moss, feeling it seep through my body. After I satisfied my thirst, I clumped the moss on the floor into a bed. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Chapter Six:

Energy bubbling through my veins, I sped toward the forest where I last saw Lucinda. Skidding to a halt, I twist my head around and look for possible places where she could be hiding. Then I remember that Lucinda mentioned once that she liked cozy, hidden places. With that memory, I quickly find her hiding place. Peeking in, I see that she is sleeping on moss. Her breathing rises and falls, and I soon discover myself caught in the rhythm. Her wavy hair curls around her, a leg on the mud. She looks even more gorgeous than ever. Soon, I shake myself awake and whisper, "Lucinda!" She wakes up with a jolt. When she sees me, she blushes a light pink. Regaining her composure, she demanded, "What's the news?"

"The TO plan on overthrowing the Fluffies tribe tonight," I reported. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you know where the Fluffies live?"

"They make their home near the edge of the forest, toward the direction of the setting sun."

"Good. Let's warn the Fluffies in advance, so that they can evacuate the area. Raven, you should probably head back to the TO, so that when they find out that someone betrayed them, they won't suspect you."

I can't help feeling slightly hurt at that last order, as I hated being useless. But I nodded anyway, because I knew Lucinda was only trying to protect me.

We crouch behind the thick clumps of bushes and try not to quiver. I paste a look of excitement onto my face. Our eyes turn to our ambush party leader. He takes aim and fires. Whoosh! The thin spear whistles through the air, closely followed by the arrow. Then all the armor-clad warriors burst out, ready for battle.

Dead silence. All around me, whispers break out, trembling with shock. Finally, the leader turns and growls, "Someone tipped them off."

"Are they gone now?"

I shrugged. "Maybe we can check." Slowly, not sounding any noise, I press my eye in the gap between the dense vegetation. There they are. I recede back and whisper, "No."

The armed Fluffies tribe leader stooping beside me growled in frustration. "Listen in, Lucinda."

I shift around, this time pressing my ear to the hole instead. I pick up Raven's calm voice, telling the outraged ambush members, "What good is it, to be searching here? It's obvious that they have escaped, we should be scouring the woods right now, finding their hiding location!"

I permit myself a small smile of satisfaction, knowing that they'd never think to check the ruins of my old camp.

"Well?" The impatient voice of the warrior reminds me that I am here to eavesdrop, not reminisce.

"A member is rounding up the group, telling them to start searching for the Fluffies hiding place." I decided not to tell him about Raven, so that the leader would not begin to suspect me of betrayal.

"Go on."

"That's all."

"Good." The leader lets out a long breath.

Chapter Seven:

Today, I instruct the tribe members to hide behind the bushes and when the TO members come out, throw their weapons at them.

" Except for one member. That member has black hair, piercing brown eyes, with a strong frame."

This time, the TO leader tells us to duck behind the trees. We do our same routine, launching weapons, and when we burst out, spears, knives, and arrows strike us. Many of us drop down, injured, or dead from a fatal wound. We gape and cry out in astonishment and speed toward refuge.

I skillfully draw an arrow, squeezing my eyes tight and whispering, "I'm sorry, Raven." Then I release the bowstring. The arrows darts through the air, wounding Raven's left shoulder. He pauses to yank the arrow out, and leaps into the dark foliage on the other side of Fluffies camp. My allies and I circle stealthily around, planning a surprise attack on the TO.

Dozens of assorted weapons whistle through the air and many hit their targets. I instruct the nearest Fluffies member to send his knife flying through the air.

"That boy over there. The one who has an injury on his shoulder."

The knife streaks through the air, and sends a long scratch along Raven's arm.

He sends a scared look back to our hiding place. _He's a great actor, _I think in admiration.

After all the TO have escaped from our weapon range, they skirt in the shadows and fire their remaining arrows and spears. Luckily, we were hidden among the dark bushes, and most of the weapons miss us. Now the enemy has run out of options. They must flee, or face the Fluffies tribe's wrath without any defense.

A stampede of Tribe Overthrowers shake the ground violently, and they run for their life. Finally the forest is still again, and that's when I creep out and signal to the others, "Come on out, it's clear."

They cautiously step away from the shadows, and I get a good look at them. To my relief, none look too hurt.

"All of you, run and find a good hiding place. Stay hidden for awhile, then ambush the TO and reclaim your territory."

We exchange nods of agreement and the Fluffies people vanish.

Chapter 8:

We stumble away from the battlefield, all of us nursing injuries. My shoulder stings where the arrow pierced it, and I was sincerely afraid that the Fluffies tribe had attacked without Lucinda's guide. My arm ached from the knife wound, thinking that maybe, just maybe, the Fluffies had attacked from sheer vengeance.

"Stop!" commands our leader. He was caked in dried blood, a blood-stained sword swinging by his side. He drops to his knees in exhaustion. Glancing at the rapidly darkening sky, he told us, "Make camp for the night."

I crouched uncomfortably on a rough branch of a tree. My legs complained from cramps, but I needed to be close enough to spy on the TO, and this was the only cover in sight. After sending the Fluffies to safety, I had tailed the TO until they rested for the night. I needed to know who they would attack next, when they would ambush, and where they planned to go after the night was over.

When the nearest campfires had been extinguished, with just a few glowing embers left, not enough to see by, I scurry down the tree trunk and drop to the ground. I slip unnoticed through the ring of dimmed fires. Tiptoeing around the people sprawled on the ground, I reach a thick, old tree with millions of leaves where I could sleep comfortably with the knowledge that I didn't snore, and spy on the makeshift camp. The tree is easy to climb and soon I find myself scaling up the rough and hefty bark. Now covered by the leaves, I twist around and tear a strip of deerskin from my tunic, tying in around my waist and a branch. Pretty soon, I drift off the restless sleep worrying what dangers the next day will bring.

Chapter 9:

Dawn breaks, casting a beautiful line above the horizon. Around me, we stir and stretch, nursing our partially healed wounds. The leader tears strips of bandages for us and we bandage our wounds. He slowly rises up the his feet and says, "Get moving. We need to get to our territory."

Pressing each foot lightly into the earth, I silently blend into the shadows. My heart thuds so loudly I'm surprised the TO can't hear it. I know it's time to run now, but I want to take a look at how badly hurt everyone is. But they hear me rustle the leaves, so I disappear through the foliage and leave them in confusion. As I take flight, I hear someone insisting, "But there really was someone in the tree! I saw her!"

I make plans as I flee: head back to the rock shelter, wait for Raven's news. Then briefly I feel sorry for the fact that I was only friends with Raven for his constant flow of useful information. But I push the entire situation from my mind, deciding that I would apologize to him later.

Finally reaching the familiar area of tall, majestic oaks where I had made my temporary home, I strained my ears for the bubble of the stream, remembering that there was only one body of water in the oak area, something that I had learned on recent hunts before my tribe had perished. But since this grove of trees was not completely known to me, I end up taking a few tentative steps toward the indistinct buzz of something. I paced around a tree, trying to pinpoint the noise.

"Ahh!" I screamed, instantly muffling the cry. For I had just been hoisted roughly into the air, with my feet caught in a tightly twisted rope. Suspended upside down from a tree, I swung crazily back and forth, the world spinning in dizzying circle. I thought helplessly, _How am I going to free myself? _

After I stopped rocking, I felt lightheaded, and I was sure that my face had been colored red from all the blood rushing to my face. My ankles ached, and the rope rubbing against the skin made it worse. I carefully inched my fingers along the coarse surface of the rope, straining. Yes! At the very top, attached to a tree branch, there was a big, solid knot that held me up. If I could just unknot it, I would be free.

This was a thick knot that I doubted I could untie with pure force. But if I tried to separate the strands braided together... The rope was dry and stiff, which was good. I could easily pull it apart. So I pulled and twisted, and after several minutes, the ends of the rope's knot were unrecognizable. It had transformed into a bushy pile of string. I untangled a bit further into the knot, which loosened it. I wrenched off a good solid branch from the tree trunk and dug it into the rope. I jammed it in further and heaved upward. The rope gave way and I slammed into the ground.

The landing wasn't soft, and it knocked the breath from me, while my head swam with dizziness. But my sharp ears had caught something: the murmur of voices. Suddenly footsteps thudded toward me as I sat up. Scrambling to my nimble feet, I dive into my surroundings. Only then, do I realize that I could have easily, after I softened the rope, untied the knot. It would not have been difficult to pull apart, now that the rope was more flexible.

"You hear something?" a voice wondered. "And look, our trap's been fallen into."

I know instinctively that these people, I wasn't sure how many, belonged to the TO. I understand that they must have been searching for any runaways who had fallen into their traps, which meant that the TO must have recovered enough to fight another battle. Whipping around, I race toward my rocky shelter. I wasn't sure exactly where it was, but luck was on my side. I blundered into the cool shade and vanished from sight.

Once inside, I lean against the boulder and breathe heavily, pressing my ear to a tiny crack where the "door" lodged. Soon, the people give up chase and undoubtedly left to report to the TO leader. When he hears of this, I know he will order extra traps. Now I must be extra careful not to trigger more snares.

"Desmond, Crow, see if any of our traps have been fallen into," ordered the attack leader.

They bow and murmur, "Yes, sir." Then they race off. After what seemed like a million years, they returned giving him the news, "One of our rope traps caught something! But it got free."

Standing next to the leader, I heard this and my hands discreetly tremble as I think, _Was that Lucinda? _Thinking about her brings a warm and fuzzy feeling to my chest.

"Mmm hmm," the ambush leader ponders, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he calls, "Gather 'round. We are going to attack the Loonies tribe on Wednesday. For Tuesday, we shall address our wounds and sharpen our weapons, as well as hunt for food to keep our strength." After this announcement, murmurs break out until our leader spits, "Silence."

All at once, you can hear a pin drop. I think, _I'll have to warn Lucinda while I'm in the disguise of hunting. _

I requested permission to bring the orders to the TO who were in the woods right now while I hunted. The leader released me and I figured I could check on Lucinda on the way. Next thing I knew, I was out in the cool morning breeze, thinking, _Luckily,I can travel fast..._

Chapter 10:

I see a shadow, a flicker of movement. I wasn't sure who it was, but I pushed leaves over the cracks in the rock where light streamed through.

"Lucinda!" The rough whisper sounds through the boulder, and I crawl into a big cut in the stone to hide.

"Lucinda!"

A rustling noise comes from somewhere above me and the leaves I had scraped together were pulled apart. I let out a sigh of relief because I realized that Raven had been the one who had sought for me. He looked at me, fear flickering in his eyes.

"They say that someone fell into their trap! Was it you?"

"What trap?" I frown innocently. I didn't want anyone to know how close I had been to being taken by the TO.

"Trap! The TO have been setting snares around the forest, trying to catch escapees! You have to be more careful now."

"Yes, okay, what did you learn?"

Raven looked baffled at my lack of concern for the booby traps, but moved on. "They plan on resting and tending to wounds on Tuesday and attacking tribe Loonies on Wednesday."

Suddenly, he stiffens, whipping his head from side to side. "Hear that? Footsteps!" He brushed my leaf camouflage over me. Then he disappears.

After what seems like an eternity, my ears sense nothing. Cautiously, I peer through the rock and see Raven approaching me again.

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Guards again. They almost caught me. I just managed to distract them by telling them the new schedule. Anyway, they're gone now."

Back at the TO base, I finish my report, "I told everyone in the woods about your new orders."

Then I bow and exit from the TO leader's presence, just as he calls, "Jay, Reed, come in."

I know I shouldn't have, but as I leave, I hear them mention my name. I slide into earshot, just in time to hear Jay advise, "All the same, sir, you should keep an eye on Raven. He looked nervous when he told us your orders. Kept glancing back toward a pile of boulders, like there was something in there. He might have been the one who betrayed us to the Fluffies."

"Very well."

The meeting adjourned, I slip quietly away, my heart thumping in my chest. Jay's words echo in my head.

Chapter 11:

There's a knife scraping against my chest. The TO leader towers over me, his face set in a terrifying scowl.

"Well, Raven, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I take a deep breath and utter, "The Tribe Overthrowers don't own me."

Then a horrible pain flares up in my chest and the world fades. My life flashes past me like a film. I see the old farmer, the old house in the wheat fields. Then it stops on my memories of Lucinda. As angels swarm around me, I think simply, _Forgive me. I love you, Lucinda. _Then everything turns black.

I watch in horror, crouched behind them, as the repulsive man plunges his weapon deep into Raven's chest. Only after his breathing ceases do I flee to my shelter. Then I crumple down and burst into tears. For several minutes I cry until there's nothing left. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I straighten up and tell myself, _Since R-Raven is dead, you'll have to sneak into the TO headquarters yourself. But first, you'll have to alert the Loonies. _After peeking through the crack to check if anyone was guarding my pile of boulders, I slide out and hike to the tribe.

I move woodenly, forcing my grief away. But I glimpse my mother again anyway, my father, Paige, everyone I had lost. I couldn't comprehend. I wouldn't ever see Raven again, his bright smile, his eager eyes. Never again would I wait for his steady stream of information.

Now I have reached Loonies territory. I shove my way through to the camp entrance, not even acknowledging the two heavily armed guards.

"I have news for your leader." The words echo throughout the area, and it sounds so unnaturally loud.

"Who are you? And what is your news?" they inquired in return.

"It is for the leader, only." I replied.

After an intense discussion with each other, the guards nod and alert the leader. A few minutes later, he arrives and questions, "So?"

Then we walk into his den and settle for a long talk. I explained quickly, not even bothering to explain about the most intricate information. When I finish I sit there staring at the leader, while he absorbs my story.

He takes a deep breath and finally decides, "I will lead my people to safety, if you help us find shelter."

I agreed. Our meeting was now over. I had no reason to stay anyway. I planned to mourn for Raven, try and steal his body for a proper burial. I thanked the leader and exit the camp.

Now it feels like the terrible day when my tribe was attacked. I had no one to turn to or ask advice. I was lost again, lost in an endless sea. Lost in the middle of a map. Lost, lost, lost. But I steel myself and creep toward the TO headquarters. The road is scattered with leaves and crushed berries, full of sand. The trees seem to sway with sadness and the wind blows mournfully. Finally, I reach the repulsive place and start stalking behind a tree where I peek out. Nobody is there so I tiptoe up to Raven's body and drag him away. Once my energy is almost down to zero, I grab a branch and start digging. After digging a three foot hole, I tenderly place Raven into the trench, and scrape dirt and mud and sand over him. Then I climb into a tree, good for shelter and spying without being seen, and pass out.

Chapter 12:

The thudding of feet wake me and I hoist myself up into a sitting position. Dimly, I am aware of voices crying out, "Where's the body?! Where's the body?!"

Maybe they were going to dig a grave for him. Possibly just making sure that no one snuck into their base. I don't know. But I feel disgusted when I hear that they do not even have the decency to call Raven by his name.

_He's gone now,_ I thought, with a burst of savage pleasure. _Gone, where you can't hurt him anymore. _

After a while, the leader's voice rings out in the midst of the murmuring. He divides his warriors into four groups to scout each of the four cardinal directions for Raven's body. As I peek down, the East group passes behind my tree and my heart starts beating rapidly in fear of being discovered. For about thirty more minutes the search continues, then they stop. I can tell by the discouraged mutterings that they haven't succeeded. Soon night falls but I know I shouldn't sleep. Instead I tread around and establish a few hiding places in enormous rotting trees and piles of boulders. Somehow I obtain an enormous branch to dig holes with covers. Then I line my hiding places with moss. After that, I jump into the hole farthest away from the TO and curl up in a tight ball, slowly letting fatigue overcome me.

My heart pounds in my chest as I creep toward the TO camp. The sun is quickly rising so I scramble up a tree, hoping that its leaves will be dense enough to hide me. When morning comes, the warriors hike toward the Loonies. I know they are going to attack them. The smirk the disgusting attack leader wears urges me to leap out and scream at him, "They're already prepared, you bastard!" But I keep my ground.

I assume that it will take the TO the whole day to march to the forest, keeping in mind that they always preferred to have the cover of darkness on their side. When they disappear from my line of vision, I jump down and sprint toward the forest in the opposite direction, heading for the Loonies from a different path.

"They're coming. The TO's coming. Now. We have to go!" Those were my first panicked words to the Loonies leader, after bursting into his shelter.

Strangely, he didn't seem in the least excited. Instead, he nodded. "I will call for my people. Wait here." Then he stepped out of his den. I heard his summons, his explanations about the TO, and my plans for their escape. The next thing I knew, he was beckoning for me to come out and tell the eager tribe where I wanted them to hide.

Nervously, I told them, "You may hide in my tribe's old campsite, the Awesome Lucinda's ruins." This had been the Fluffies's hiding location, and they weren't discovered, so I assumed it would be effective once more.

The Loonies leader looked at me questioningly. "Are you sure they won't find us there?"

I nodded firmly. "My tribe was the first victim of the Weirdies and the TO. They won't even consider searching there."

Murmurs of agreement break out in the assembled crowd, and I glanced at the Loonies's leader.

"We will follow you. Lead the way."

Chapter 13:

Bathed in the flickering light of their torches, the TO stalk around the Loonies's evacuated camp. I watched from a few feet behind them, concealed in shadow. The invasion began with a spear thrown, an arrow shot. But hearing nothing but silence, the ambush leader looked suspicious, as if already thinking that this was a trick. He crashed through the entrance to see the empty campsite of yet another tribe who had bested him and his warriors. And his rage was something to behold. He let out a ferocious roar, which I could swear echoed throughout the entire forest. He dropped his blazing torch, effectively spreading the fire to its surroundings. Several men cried out, fearing it would set the entire forest ablaze. And hidden from view, I stared at the rapidly moving fire in terror, wanting to flee, but fear froze my muscles.

Finally the flames reached me, revealing my face to the attackers. Ignoring their yells of shock, I leaped backward to escape. But the fire hissed from behind and smoke encircles the area. I dropped to the ground and held my breath against the smoke, feeling the ground shaking from the pounding of the many panicking Tribe Overthrowers. Bent over, coughing, I ran as fast as I possibly could. And after what seems like an eternity of searing heat and choking smoke, I reached the stream by my rock shelter. Muscles aching, I dive into the cool water and hope for protection from the fire.

But somehow this torch's fire had spread everywhere, gaining fuel from the forest and raging over me. Even with my entire body submerged in the water, my lungs aching now, I knew it wasn't enough. Death by fire or water. There really was no other end.

So I chose the one of my own making, not of someone else's fury. I dove down deep, holding my breath until the whole world explodes, shattering into a thousand pieces.


End file.
